


in the night we'll wish this never ends

by irisowari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Chatting & Messaging (only for a few parts), Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hoodies, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Boyfriend, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Kozume Kenma, Surprises, Third Year Kozume Kenma, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisowari/pseuds/irisowari
Summary: kenma has been missing his boyfriend kuroo ever since he left for college.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	in the night we'll wish this never ends

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [Kei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis)!

Kenma arrived at his house after volleyball practice. He ran upstairs to his room and set his backpack down on the floor before flopping onto his bed. He rolled onto his left side and sighed, grabbing one of the extra pillows on his bed and holding it to his stomach. He was having a bad day. Though, the entire week had been hard on the short boy overall.

Kuroo and Kenma had started dating a few months before the school year had ended, and the older boy had graduated from Nekoma. Ever since the new year had started and Kenma entered his third year in high school and Kuroo began college, the two hadn’t talked very often, and even if they did, they couldn’t have very many good conversations due to the older’s busy schedule. They also couldn’t see each other often at all.

Kenma had been missing his boyfriend a lot. He wanted Kuroo to be there with him. All the pudding head had wanted in the past week was to be in the older boy’s arms while the younger received forehead kisses every once in a while. The two were only able to exchange a few texts and one phone call throughout the week, which didn’t help the fact that Kenma missed Kuroo.

Kenma was pulling one of Kuroo’s hoodies over his head as he felt his phone buzz in the pocket of his pants. He grabbed his phone and saw Kuroo had texted him, which made the boy happy until he realized Kuroo would probably get caught up in something after about ten minutes of exchanging texts.

**Kuro❤:** hey kitten, I just got a free moment to talk. How are you?

Kenma rolled onto his stomach and typed a reply.

**Kenma:** I’m good, you?

**Kuro❤:** I’m doing fine myself

**Kuro❤:** is everyone on the team doing alright? I miss playing with you guys a lot!

**Kenma:** yeah, they’re doing good. Lev accidentally outed him and Yaku yesterday, so the team had a pretty good laugh about it while Lev was a blushing mess

**Kenma:** they’ve been dating for a month and haven’t even said anything

**Kuro❤:** HAHA that’s great. Honestly, I’m not surprised that happened. Lev is such a doof sometimes

**Kuro❤:** it’s impressive that he was able to have kept it a secret for so long

**Kenma:** you’re not wrong

**Kenma:** how’s your school life going? Have you been doing well?

**Kuro❤:** yeah! I’ve been getting pretty good grades so I’m glad

**Kenma:** that’s good

**Kuro❤:** what about you? What’s school been like?

**Kenma:** I’ve been the same

**Kuro❤:** you sure?

**Kenma:** yes

**Kuro❤:** really? I was told differently by the others

**Kuro❤:** they said you’ve been more reserved and distant recently

**Kuro❤:** have you been alright recently?

**Kenma:** yes, I’ve been fine

**Kuro❤:** I don’t believe you. Tell me the truth, please. I just want to know if there’s something I can do to help you

**Kenma:** look, I just miss you a lot, okay? I want to see you

Kenma stared at his phone screen expecting a reply from the brunet, but after a few minutes of waiting for a read receipt to show up under his text message, he sighed and turned his phone screen off.  _ He probably got busy, _ Kenma thought.

The pudding head decided to not dwell on it as it happens quite often. He picked up his red-and-black Nintendo 3DS and inserted  _ Animal Crossing: New Leaf _ into the game slot. He turned the gaming console on and opened the game from the home screen.

While Kenma did have the most recent game  _ Animal Crossing: New Horizons _ , he did like to open his profile on the older game every once in a while. He also simply didn’t want to get up from the comfort of his bed and walk downstairs to the Nintendo Switch when the 3DS was on his bedside table in arms reach.

In the game, Isabelle asked him whether the date was correct before he confirmed to start the game. His avatar exited his house and he walked to the gardening store in the shopping area of the town. He bought flower seeds, specifically red cosmos, from Leif. He then walked back to the main part of his village and stopped at someone’s house. Kenma had made a Kuroo avatar the moment he was able to in the game. He never played the secondary avatar other than the time he got the avatar’s house built, though he liked the idea of it being there. Every time he opened up the 3DS game, he used his avatar to buy flower seeds to plant at Kuroo’s house as a ‘romantic gesture through the game’. He hoped one day he could get Kuroo flowers in real life the next time they hang out in person.

Kenma did other random things in the game like catching bugs and going fishing when his phone buzzed. He sighed and set his 3DS to the side to check his phone. He didn’t text his friends often as he usually just talked to them face-to-face at school. The only time he texted anyone was if it was someone who graduated from the previous school year or if it was Shoyo.

Once he turned on his lock screen, he was shocked by what it had said.

**Kuro❤:** I’m sorry. I’m here in front of your house. Come outside and kiss me.

Kenma threw his phone on his bed as he quickly got up from his bed and bolted downstairs, doing his best to avoid tripping while doing so. He unlocked the door with a shaky hand due to being so happy about his boyfriend being there. He opened the door to see Kuroo standing with a big smile on his face, his arms wide open. What Kuroo hadn’t expected was for Kenma to jump into his arms with an embrace, wrapping his legs around the taller boy’s waist and resting his head on the other’s broad shoulder. Kuroo stumbled back but returned the embrace, rubbing the smaller’s back as he felt the fabric of his sweatshirt dampen from the pudding head’s tears.

The two remained in a tight embrace, silently crying in front of Kenma’s front door, which was still ajar. Kenma lifted his head off of Kuroo’s shoulder, the taller’s eyes meeting the smaller’s golden. The two’s faces leaned forward, their lips meeting in a soft peck. Once they parted, Kenma rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder once more, inhaling the faint scent of coconut that lingered on Kuroo’s sweatshirt.

After a few more minutes of embracing each other, Kenma unwrapped his legs from Kuroo’s waist and planted his feet on the ground. The brunet looked down at the pudding head, who had the trace of a smile across his lips, the former returning the expression with a grin of his own.

“I missed you so much, Kuro,” Kenma spoke quietly. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I missed you too, Kitten.” Kuroo found Kenma’s hands and squeezed them. “It feels so good to finally see you in person.” Kuroo let out a small laugh, making Kenma’s minuscule smile grow a bit bigger. “How about we head inside? We can cuddle and watch a movie or something.”

Kenma nodded his head as he led the older boy inside the home, shutting the door behind them. The two took a seat on the couch, Kuroo wrapping his arm around the pudding head, who rested his head on the other’s chest and embraced him. Once the two were cuddled up to each other, Kuroo placed a kiss onto Kenma’s forehead, something the pudding head had missed.

The two agreed to watch the first Home Alone movie. Within twenty minutes of the movie, the couple fell asleep in each other’s arms. The younger boy had completely forgotten about his Nintendo 3DS, which he hadn’t turned off nor saved his game, but it didn’t matter to him as he finally got to see his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at these places!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/irisowari) | [Tumblr](https://irisowari.tumblr.com/)


End file.
